Mistakes on the Island
by Ichigatsu Yami Bara
Summary: Just a quick one-shot with the odd couple of Athrun and Cagalli, revised


Gundam seed: Mistakes on an Island 

A/N: ok…I just watched my first episode ever of Gundam seed. This is a very short one-shot (as seen in summery) about Cagalli and Athrun and some mistakes on the island the 2 of them got on….mild personality changes however….no real bad lingo though.

Disclaimer: ok ok I don't own Gundam Seed okeyday?

Just after landing:

"Wow…I survived!" Cagalli said to herself. She quickly pulled out her keyboard to her ship and tried to contact the Arch Angel. After failing to do so, she climbed out of her plane and into the water. Unfortunately her bag was carried off by a wave. It was somewhat pointless to try and get it back so she swam to shore and started walking across the island.

Upon reaching the other side, she remarked about how big it was, or in this case, how small it was and asked herself if it could be inhabited. After asking herself that, she finally noticed the large robotic armor to her right. She looked down to the beach and saw the pilot Athrun walking down the beach.

Seeing as how he's an enemy, she quickly removed her gun from its holster and almost had it gripped correctly when the young pilot turned around. She noticed his eyes on her and immediately drew her weapon up and managed to clip him on his right arm. He quickly winced, drew his arm to it's side and ran behind a rock a bit farther than he was along the beach, dropping his gun and bag in the process. Cagalli slid down the side of a small cliff yelling, "Stop!" to Athrun. When she made it down to the bottom she quickly but stealthily made her way towards the rock with her gun in her hands, more or less shuffling across the sand. Athrun looked over to his dropped bag and the gleaming pistol that lay beside it. (A/n: this is where the actually epie stopped lol)

Cagalli raised her gun up and commanded, "Come out now and I will make your demise painless." With venom dripping from her words. Athrun decided quickly that he could dodge the bullets and grab his gun. He quietly stepped out from behind the large rock with his left hand holding his arm wound. She raised her gun to shoot but hesitated. She lowered her weapon for one to two seconds then shook the thoughts going through her mind away and raised her pistol again. Athrun closed his eyes and awaited the bullets to pierce his flesh and render him dead. However, it never came. He opened his eye a slit to see the girl putting her pistol into the holster at her hip and turn to walk away. He immediately ran to his fallen bag and picked up his pistol and cocked it. Upon hearing this sound Cagalli turned to her left and glared at him. He held his pistol up to scare her. She began to walk towards him showing she wasn't scared. "If you wish to shoot me, do so. And if you did want to, why haven't you?" she stated calmly, now right up close to him. When he didn't reply and lowered his gun a bit she spoke up and said, "Oh yea. Sorry 'bout your arm there." She bent over to his bag and grabbed a medical supply kit from his bag that she had seen. "Here." She said, sitting him on a smaller rock and starting bandaging up his arm. "Why?" Athrun asked her. She looked up confused. "Why are you helping me? You are my enemy, you should not be helping me unless you are no more than a traitor." He said watching her skilled bandaging. "Do not fool yourself. I am no traitor." She said, emotionlessly. "THEN WHY…" "Because maybe you should realize that until we get off this island we are all each other has! You are still my enemy now as you will be in the morning and that night and forever, but sometimes enemies must help each other!" she shouted at him, becoming most annoyed with their chosen topic. Athrun shut his gob until she was done. "There, your good to go." She said gruffly standing up. While looking over the field dressing, he noticed a red line on the front shin of her pants before she turned around. He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm and turned her around while telling her to sit on that rock. Of course, she refused. He mentioned her obvious injury to her and said her would return the favor. She refused once for and tried to turn around once more only to be whipped back again. "SIT!" he yelled. "No." she said simply. Finally, Athrun just got fed up and sat her down him self, but not without hostility and a little pain. When he finally got her to sit, he said, "You're injured, how come you can't just except that and allow me to bandage it without problems arising?" "Whatever. No one cares if I'm injured or not and odds are it's no more than a scratch." "Yea, pssh, right" Athrun said, "This is a very serious and deep wound you know." "Whatever." She said.

They quickly got the wound bandaged up and she was left with a small gimp in her leg. As soon as she was able, or allowed, to get up, she left quickly towards the forest with Athrun yelling "Where are you going?" after her. "To the forest. Why?" she replied. "Because I think we have to stick together!" "Like hell we do. Only when we're in trouble would we take care of each other!" she yelled over her shoulder. She turned and started walking once more but only got so far before Athrun ran up behind her and turned her around forcefully. Unfortunately, Athrun didn't know his own power and both of them tumbled because when he turned her, she fell, and then tripped him, and then they both fell into a tree, lips locked.

Both were amazingly shocked and had they're eyes wide open, almost as big as saucers, looking into each other's eyes. Although they were and still were enemies at that point, they wouldn't budge from their spot. One reason because they were tangled up like a Chinese puzzle, and two because, quite frankly, they were enjoying it although they refused to show it. They stayed like that for a minute or two until they broke apart at the same time from embarrassment (a/n: no, not for air). "Well…" Cagalli said in a distorted, weak voice, "I'll see you around. I'm going to get food now." She said as she stood up. Athrun stood up too. She quickly grabbed the back of his head and gave him a quick peck then ran as fast as she could with her bad leg towards where her plane may have been. Athrun, on the other hand, remained there until he walked back to his gundam.

A/n: THE END. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry, after the episode I saw the other night, I had to write that lol. Well, ciao!


End file.
